


Just Wondering

by Flashfight



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Barry - Freeform, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashfight/pseuds/Flashfight
Summary: Barry and Mick chat in Barry's lab late at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short one this time.  
> As always, please enjoy and let me know if there are any errors!

“Hey, so, just wonderin’. Would you marry me if I asked you to?” 

The sudden question broke Barry out of her work immediately. She and Mick had been sitting in her lab late at night (even though Mick probably shouldn’t have been there) while Barry waited for some tests to finish. It had been quiet save for the buzz of machines up until that moment. “Like, right now?”

“Sure. Just, ya know, if I asked.”

“Huh. I dunno, probably? I mean, I’ve never really thought about getting married to anybody. None of my relationships lasted that long. I’d probably faint if somebody proposed to me, ya know?” She chuckled at the thought. What a weird question.

“Yeah, yeah. Good to know. By the way, I got those muffins you like,” Mick rumbled, dropping a bag of strawberry muffins on her desk.

“Aw, you're the best hon!” She gave him a peck on the cheek and reached for the food instantly.

“S’nothing.” He paused, playing with something in his pocket. There was a far off look in his eye for just a moment before he dropped the object on Barry's desk. “Got this for ya, too.”

“Is… is this what I think it is?” Of course it was. It was literally exactly what Barry thought it was. A golden ring with a lovely opal surrounded by tiny, tiny orange topaz. It was fairly simple, all things considered, and it was _perfect_.

“Figured I'd just give it to ya now. We don't have to worry about paperwork right now if you don't want to.” She could swear he muttered, “I think I still gotta divorce Len anyway,” after that, but honestly everything was drowned out by the buzz of her heart in her ears. Barry jumped from her desk into Mick’s arms, kissing him soundly in her euphoria. Mick, for his part, was all too happy to indulge her.

“I love you,” she breathed out when they finally broke apart.

“I know.” The response prompted a giddy laugh from her, one cut short as Mick nuzzled into the sensitive part of her neck. “Love you, too,” he whispered, the breath of each word adding to the sensation.

“Are you doing that because you know I like it or because you’re super nervous right now?”

“C’mon, I just proposed to you. Don’t ruin it.” 

Humming thoughtfully, Barry pulled away, already mourning the loss of his lips, even if she did have other plans for them. “Hmm, I don’t know. I guess you’ll just have to find a way to make me stop talking.” The grin that split Mick’s face was positively ravenous, and Barry shivered in anticipation.

“That so?” It took far longer to leave the lab that night than either of them cared to admit, and it was, in both of their opinions, completely worth it.


End file.
